Prestige
by naerossichan
Summary: Gengsi? Memangnya penting banget ya buat seorang uchiha? First fic. AU. OOC. RnR please...


Halo! Nae-chan disini. Ini fic pertama saia, jadi maaf yah kalo ancur dan garing. Sebagai author baru, saia mohon bimbingan yah dari para senpai sekalian... Tolong review fic pertama saia ya! XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Itachi dan Sasuke punya saia.... -ditendang-

**Warning**: OOC, OOC, OOC....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alkisah di sebuah pagi yang damai...

"HOI AYAM!! BANGUN......!!!"

"....."

"BANGUN!!"

"Enghhh....."

"Bangun!! Kalo ga bangun juga gue panggilin si naruto buat bangunin elo!"

"HEH?! Jangan! Tidaaakk!!!" Sasuke bangun sambil teriak-teriak lebay.

"Bwahahahaha....." Itachi tertawa nista melihat adiknya yang hobi jaga image itu jadi OOC banget.

'Cih, sialan.....' batin Sasuke.

Itachi udah tau kelemahan Sasuke. Buat Sasuke mah mending bangun diseret gorila daripada harus dibangunin pake toanya Naruto yang bisa bikin bayi yang baru lahir budeg seketika.

"Udah sono mandi! Terus setrikain kaos kaki gue! Buku-buku gue juga tuh!" perintah Itachi dengan seenak udelnya.

"Uapah?! Sejak kapan gue harus nyetrika kaos kaki lo? Dan kenapa juga buku mesti diseterika?!" protes Sasuke diiringi hujan gerimis yang menyembur ke muka Itachi.

"Soalnya kemaren gue ujan-ujanan, jadi sepatu, kaos kaki, en buku-buku gue juga ikut basah!" kata Itachi lagi sambil melemparkan sepasang kaos kaki berbau busuk ke depan Sasuke. Sasu aja mpe mau muntah gara-gara keracunan tuh kaos kaki. Author juga. (??) XP

"Kenapa engga ganti aja sih? Kaos kaki busuk gitu juga..."

"Ga bisa..... itu kaos kaki kesayangan gue, habis itu kan hadiah terakhir yang dikasih mamih kita sebelum meninggal...." kata Itachi (sok) sedih.

Mau gak mau Sasuke ikutan terharu juga ngeliat muka anikinya yang memilukan hati. "Aniki...."

Ngeliat Sasuke mulai terpengaruh gitu, akting Itachi makin menjadi-jadi, "Huhuhu.... mamih, papih.... maafkan anakmu ini, aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik buat Sasuke....."

"Aniki, jangan bilang begitu.... Hiks, hiks..." Sroooot! "Iya deh gue setrikain sini, tapi gue mandi dulu ya..." kata Sasuke sambil membawa kaus kaki busuk itu keluar kamar.

'Hehehe... dasar adik bodoh, mau aja gue boongin. Khukhukhu....' kata inner Itachi sambil tersenyum licik.

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi Sasuke menyumpah-nyumpah Itachi. Dia baru nyadar kalo barusan ditipu....

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar dan Itachi sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua sambil nonton _Dora The Explorer_.

"Nih, kaos kaki busuk lo..." kata Sasuke sambil melempar tuh benda najis ke arah anikinya, alhasil nyangkut dengan manisnya di pundak Itachi. Tapi toh Itachinya cuek-cuek aja tuh.

"Hehe... Thanks, otoutou..." Itachi nyengir sambil meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng kesukaan Sasuke, tentu saja dengan potongan tomat diatasnya.

Sasuke diam saja sambil menghabiskan makanan di depannya dengan nepsong. Sampai-sampai nasgor yang malang itu kandas hanya dalam waktu tiga menit.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Eh? Tapi kan—"

"Elo mau nebeng gue gak? Kalo enggak ya udah." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar.

"Iya-iya, tungguin gue dong, otoutou...." Itachi menatap makanannya yang masih tiga perempat piring itu dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

Mereka pun berangkat dengan formasi Sasuke boncengin Itachi dengan motor gedenya. Habis Itachi gak bisa naik motor, sih. Dia mah bisanya cuma masak dan ngerawat rambut. Makanya rambutnya bisa lurus dan indah berkilau gitu. Sisanya semua pekerjaan diurus ama Sasuke. -adik yang bertanggung jawab....-

"Woi otoutou!!! Loe mau bunuh gue ya?! Naik motor aja kayak dikejar setan..." teriak Itachi TEPAT di telinga Sasuke. Alhasil motor mereka pun oleng dengan sukses.

"Apaan sih?!" Sasuke balas teriak setelah menghentikan aksi ngebutnya di jalan setapak itu. Udah tau jalan setapak, sempit, becek, berbatu-batu, masih aja ngebut.

"Kalo naik motor yang bener dong! Liat nih sepatu gue jadi mandi lumpur! Sepatu loe juga kan?!"

"Hih! Dasar bawel, kalo gak mau gue tebengin ya udah turun sono!"

"Ogah! Sekolah kita kan masih jauh!" Itachi gak kalah ngotot. Udah nebeng, ngotot pula. Kakak gak tau diri. -author dicincang Itachi FC-

"Ya udah kalo gitu diem aja!! Baka aniki..."

"Iyeh... gue ngalah...." sahut Itachi pasrah.

Tapi baru aja Sasuke mau melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan super lagi, tiba-tiba dia ngeliat dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka, rombongan sekelompok anak-anak Konoha High School, sekolah dimana Itachi dan Sasuke menimba ilmu selama ini -halah-. Yep, mereka tuh satu sekolah, tapi Itachi udah kelas 3 dan Sasu masih kelas 1. Dan imej mereka di sekolah beda banget sama sifat asli mereka di rumah. Di sekolah mereka masuk dalam salah dua dari deretan siswa yang terkenal cool dan beken, padahal aslinya sih... -author dibekep sasuke & itachi-

"Heh baka aniki! Awas kalo loe tereak-tereak lagi kayak tadi! Ada temen sekelas gue tuh, gue gak mau imej uchiha yang udah kita bangun selama ini jadi ancur gara-gara elo," kata Sasuke pelan sambil melancarkan _evil glare no jutsu_ ke kakaknya.

"Iya gue tahu... Tapi kayaknya tadi mereka pasti udah denger kita ribut-ribut deh..." kata Itachi dengan niat mau ngejahilin adiknya yang super jaim itu.

'Be-bener juga... Gimana kalo ternyata mereka denger, bisa ancur nih imej gue...' batin si ayam. -sepenting itukah imej untuk seorang uchiha?- Sementara rombongan anak-anak pejalan kaki (??) itu makin mendekat.

"Ih, perasaan tadi gue denger ada orang ribut-ribut gak jelas di sekitar sini deh..." kata cewek berambut pink.

"Iya, siapa sih kurang kerjaan banget pagi-pagi gini udah tereak-tereak," sahut cewek pirang berkuncir kuda.

Sasuke udah keluar keringet dingin...

"Eh, perasaan gue kenal deh ama cowok yang naek motor di depan itu..."

Sasuke udah siap-siap tancap gas kekuatan penuh.....

"Bukannya dia...."

"GUE BUKAN SASUKEEEEE!!!!" teriak Sasuke dengan gebleknya sambil tancap gas dengan kekuatan penuh diiringi sweatdrop di kepala Itachi dan tatapan cengok dari anak-anak tadi.

'Dasar baka otoutou, cakep-cakep ternyata bego...'

Siang harinya....

"Hai, guys...." sapa Itachi dengan pedenya sambil melangkah masuk ke base camp _Akatsuki american football club_. Di situ Cuma ada Kakuzu dan Hidan—mereka berdua sering banget ketangkep basah lagi nongkrong berdua di base camp itu. Itachi sendiri pernah menduga pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. -halah bahasanya-

"Hai guys - hai guys, gak usah sok keren deh loe, Chi! Lunasin dulu nih, utang kas!" semprot Kakuzu dibalik cadarnya. Entah kenapa dia selalu pake cadar, mungkin dia terlalu gak rela untuk menunjukkan wajah mulusnya -hoek- di depan khalayak umum.

"Bukannya kemaren udah gue bayar?" sahut Itachi sambil menutup pintu ruangan berhiaskan motif awan merah itu.

"Itu kan baru setengahnya! Belum lagi dendanya 3 kali lipat perbulan. Totalnya jadi dua juta," jiwa rentenir Kakuzu mulai kambuh.

"HEH?! Dua juta?! Perasaan dulu gue ngutangnya gak sebanyak itu..."

"Loe kayak gak tau Kakuzu aja..." sahut Hidan sambil tetap bertasbih di atas sajadah motif awan merahnya. Pokoknya semua hal di tempat itu bernuansa awan merah, bahkan seragam klub _amefuto_ mereka pun berwarna hitam dan penuh corak awan merah. Benar-benar norak dan bikin sakit mata. -author dibantai akatsuki-. Tapi mungkin itu juga yang bikin tim mereka sering menang dalam setiap pertandingan, ya gara-gara tim lawan mereka pada sakit mata ngeliat seragam mereka yang norak itu. -author dimutilasi-. XP

Itachi mulai pasang muka sedih (lagi), "Loe kan tau Zu, gue gak punya duit. Orang tua gue kan udah lama meninggal, jadi gue dan Sasuke harus banting tulang buat makan kami berdua..."

Kakuzu yang emang pada dasarnya lemah iman gara-gara keseringan nonton acara _termehek-mehek_ itupun mulai termakan tangisan gombal Itachi.

"Gue juga kemaren abis dipecat sama bos gue, jadi sekarang gue udah gak part time lagi di restorannya Pak Teuchi..."

"Hiks, emang loe dipecat gara-gara apa?" tanya Kakuzu. Sementara Hidan masih tetep _stay cool_ di atas sajadah panjang (??) nya.

"Gara-gara bakar ikan,"

"Hah? Emang loe bakar pake apaan?"

"Karena gue gak ngerti cara make tuh oven listrik, gue bakar aja pake _amaterasu_,"

(**A/N**: HAH? Stop! Bukannya disini gak ada ninja-ninja-an?? Ehem, kita ulang saja yah...)

"Gara-gara bakar ikan,"

"Hah? Cuma karena itu?"

"Iya, habis gue gak ngerti cara make oven listrik, jadi gue bakar aja di tempat pembakaran sampah, trus gue hidangin ke pelanggan situ, eh dia langsung muntah-muntah," jawab Itachi innocent.

"YA IYALAH!!" Kakuzu sewot.

"Sudah kuduga..." ternyata Hidan dengerin mereka berdua dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Deidara. "Ada apa sih, un, ribut-ribut?"

"Ini nih, utang kas Itachi yang jumlahnya dua juta belom dibayar-bayar..." ujar Kakuzu to the point.

"D-dua juta, un??"

"Entahlah, ini pasti rekayasa dari si rentenir..." sahut Itachi pasrah, "gue aja gak tau gimana cara ngelunasinnya, mana gue sekarang juga lagi nyari kerjaan..."

"Hm, gimana kalo loe kerja di tempat sodara gue aja?? Kebetulan disana lagi buka lowongan, un," Deidara memberi solusi.

"Beneran? Wah, kebetulan banget! Gue mau!" sambar (??) Itachi dengan starry sharingan eyes. -kayak gimana tuh?- "Emang pekerjaannya apa?"

"Hm, pekerjaannya..."

_-__...Tbc...-_

Nah, gimana? Jelek kah? Garing kah? Maklum deh, selain karena saia author baru, fic ini hasil stres saia setelah semesteran... XD

Huft, udah lama nih, saia gak mampir ke FFn, habis bertapa (??) sih gara-gara semesteran... Saia jadi gak aptudet tentang fic-fic terbaru... -curhat gak penting-

Hm, kok saia ngerasa alurnya kecepetan yah? Apa benar begitu?? -.-"

Oiya, tadi saia sempet menyinggung soal _american football_, itu karena saia terinspirasi waktu baca manga **eyeshield 21**. Apa diantara minnasan ada yang suka baca eyeshield juga?? XD

Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran lewat review yah! Kasih tau saia, enaknya pekerjaan yang cocok buat Itachi apa yah?? Pokoknya review lho!! -maksa-

Arigatou, minna... X)


End file.
